Technology industry at present usually has high demand on power supply stability. To meet this end a redundant power supply system has been developed. The redundant power supply system mainly includes a primary power supply, a secondary power supply for backup and a power integration panel. When power supply is started the power integration panel receives electric power output from the primary power supply and the secondary power supply to supply a load. The power integration panel further determines the output power supplied by the primary power supply and the secondary power supply according to energy consumption status of the connected load. In other words, energy consumption required by working of the load is shared and provided by the primary power supply and the secondary power supply. In the event that the primary power supply malfunctions incidentally, the power integration panel regulates and increases the output power of the secondary power supply to compensate the portion of power that cannot be provided by the primary power supply to meet working requirement of the load.
However, after the conventional redundant power supply system has been electrically energized and started, the primary power supply and the secondary power supply are at the started working state in regular conditions. But in practice the redundant power supply system is not at a rated full loading output working state for a prolonged duration. It also could be in a working condition of light load output. In the light load output working condition the secondary power supply is regulated by the power integration panel at a low output mode. In fact, at the light load output working condition the output power supplied by the primary power supply can meet the load requirement. But in industry at present, in order to make the secondary power supply always ready to supply electric power for backup, the secondary power supply is normally maintained at the activated state, but does not supply electric power. In fact the secondary power supply is at an idle state. Such a practice generates a great deal of unnecessary loss.